Radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems are capable of wireless data transmissions between an RFID reader and an RFID tag. In a typical RFID system employing passive RFID tags, an RFID reader transmits a signal to an RFID tag. The RFID tag returns the signal by backscattering. In the RFID system, a signal blocker called a self-jammer signal may be generated by coupling of the transmitted signals with signals reflected from the RFID reader antenna, transmitter-to-receiver coupling and/or coupling of the transmitted signal with the backscattered signal. A self-jammer signal may be difficult to detect and may interfere with the RFID reader's reception of the backscattered signal.